


Hug For: Handling it

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [12]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, trying to finish this before Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Tsuji cannot handle women. But he will try if it helps out his friend.





	Hug For: Handling it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Fly by hugs

“Really. I’ll be okay. Forget I said anything, yeah?”

Inukai was lying again. His stubbornness was paralleled only by his poker face and tendency to undermine most any plan he was involved in. 

“I took some meds, Tsuji. Chill out.”

Tsuji frowned. Inukai had been complaining of homework earlier- unless Inukai assumed Tsuuji had forgotten, or for some reason not certain in Tsuji's ability to dote nervously on others, Inukai should know that he wasn’t getting out of this. Because Inukai’s stubborn nature to straddle all the problems he could at once with a fake smile was matched by Tsuji’s ability to mother hen his friends, especially Inukai.

“If you truly feel unwell, I will gladly take your position on defenses duty,”

Inukai huffed. “I appreciate the concern, but Nasu and Kako are on this patrol. You wouldn’t fare well. It’s fine.”

That is a concern, certainly. Kako and Inukai had an on-off relationship in terms of friendship. They were sometimes a little too similar and butted heads, though most of the time they conspired to raise hell together. Judging by Inukai’s face, this was an instance of ‘me and Kako aren't getting along well right about now’ faces.

A concern even more still, because Tsuji is hellbent on giving Inukai time to rest, but working with two women certainly won’t be easy. 

“I will fare fine, thank you, its good practice.”

Inukai raised his eyebrows. “Really now?”

Tsuji nodded, not to be dissuaded. “Indeed.”

Inukai wasn’t sure what to say, so he looked at Tsuji. Expecting him to retract the offer. 

“Inukai, I really do worry about you.” Was all he came up with. “I fear that you’re running yourself into the ground.

Inukai seems to deflate. His eyes sag and his lips are pressed together. 

“... Maybe you’re right.”

“I am,” Tsuji says with conviction. “I can handle it perfectly well.”

“In that case…” Inukai huffs as he stands up and stretches. “I’m gonna head home. Thanks, man. I’ll be taking a nap probably but you know you can ring me if anything happens, yeah?”

“Of course.” Tsuji nodded. “I'm happier already knowing you're taking care of yourself.”

Inukai approaches him, and suddenly Tsuji finds himself wrapped up in Inukai’s grasp. Inukai giving Tsuji a force, squeezing hug, for all he’s worth. Before Tsuji can even react Inukai is already walking out the door with a smile and a wave.

If Tsuji has to deal with the tidal wave of feelings rushing through him, face red, and a bunch of girls? He is _so_ _fucked_ for this patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im fucking alive. if you comment i will respond with a mountain of puppies or some shit idk it's so late rn im so tierdddddd


End file.
